Scars of Time
by Aburame Jessica
Summary: Hiei perdeu o torneio do Makai e teve que ficar fazendo rondas mas não sozinho...Essa fic é sobre o Hiei mas tem todos os personagens.Fic HieiXMukuro eu sei que tem muita gente que não gosta dela junto com o Hiei mas eu acho um casal bem legal.Bom pessoal
1. Solidão

Gente essa é minha primeira fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, pra dizer a verdade é minha primeira fic, espero que vcs gostem.Ah deixem Reviews please

**Scars of Time**

**CAP 1-Solidão**

Num fim de tarde algum lugar do Makai, um yokai fazia sua costumeira ronda a procura de humanos desavisados que por acidente teriam caído neste lugar. Estas tinham sido as ordens de Enki o novo governante do Makai, ele não queria os yokais "perturbassem" os humanos, os perdedores do torneio teriam que fazer essas rondas, o que tornava a vida muito monótona por lá. Sem muito que fazer a não ser seu trabalho Hiei andava solitário de um lado para o outro cumprindo seus deveres.

Mas por que tinha que ser tão solitário assim? Na verdade antes de ter amigos, não se importava em ficar só, mas depois dessa experiência sentia que faltava alguma coisa... Pra dizer a verdade Hiei não deveria estar fazendo esse trabalho sozinho, pois todos (ou a maioria) dos perdedores do torneio foram separados em duplas e espalhados por todo o Makai e sua dupla era... (vou fazer suspense por enquanto )

Em meio à escuridão que começava a chegar, Hiei deitou-se em um morrinho com grama e começou a pensar, como teria ido parar ali? Sua vida dera uma tremenda reviravolta desde que tentou roubar aquela espada, foi pego, porém fez um trato com Enma o soberano do Lenkai, tornando-se um detetive sobrenatural para cumprir sua penalidade.

Com esse novo "emprego" viu-se envolvido em varias lutas como o torneio das trevas, a batalha contra Shinobu Sensui e muitas outras confusões. Depois que derrotaram Sensui e conseguiram fechar a barreira do buraco que ligava o Makai ao mundo dos humanos. Daí em diante o Lenkai ficou em alerta e começaram as investigações, não demorou muito para que as farsas de Enma fossem descobertas e este afastado do "trono". Hiei finalmente estava livre de seu compromisso com detetive sobrenatural, depois disso passou-se um tempo e muitas coisas aconteceram até que Hiei ficou sabendo do torneio de unificação do Makai, participou, porém acabou perdendo. "Ah... então foi assim que vim parar aqui porque perdi aquele torneio idiota" pensou Hiei.

Sem perceber o tempo havia passado e a noite tomado o lugar do fim de tarde. Ele murmurou:

– Urameshi... cara de sorte... também perdeu o torneio mas não precisou ficar por aqui já eu não tive escolha. Também ele voltou por que tem amigos e família esperando por ele, já eu não tenho ninguém... Yukina...

Sua concentração foi cortada pelo barulho de um galho sendo quebrado, então mais que rapidamente levantou e virou para trás já com sua espada em mãos quando olhou viu Mukuro parada olhando para ele como se quisesse lhe falar algo. Então Hiei perguntou:

– Há quanto tempo você está aí?

– Sua ronda já terminou há 5 horas então... Disse Mukuro ignorando a pergunta de Hiei.

Os dois ficaram calados observando as estrelas por algum tempo até que Hiei cortou o silencio:

– O que você esta fazendo aqui?

– Como eu disse já faz um tempo que sua ronda acabou então...

"Será que ela estava preocupada comigo ou só se sentindo culpada por não ter vindo fazer a ronda comigo". Pensou Hiei. (Sim, a Mukuro é a parceira de trabalho do Hiei. Fim do suspense ).

–Hum... deixa pra lá. Disse ele se levantando e indo calmamente embora, mas antes de ir ele parou em frente a ela e disse:

–Não me subestime! Não pense que eu posso morrer nas mãos de qualquer um, e também não se esqueça de que eu fui um dos finalistas do torneio. Mas... obrigado por se preocupar comigo (eu sei que não faz o estilo do Hiei sair por aí agradecendo aos outros, mas eu achei que ia ficar kawaii se eu colocasse isso).

–Tudo bem. Disse Mukuro com um sorriso e olhos carinhosos, o que fez o rosto do pequenino yokai ficar vermelho, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer ele virou de costas e continuou andando em direção a floresta e Mukuro foi logo atrás.

Depois de andar por umas 2 horas Hiei achou estranho ainda não terem chegado aos apartamentos (ah é eu esqueci de dizer que os patrulheiros moram em apartamentos dados por Enki perto do seu local de patrulha). Será que estavam perdidos? Como deixou isso acontecer? Ficou tão envergonhado que tinha andado sem rumo esse tempo todo!

"Droga estamos perdidos, e agora o que vou dizer a ela?" Ele pensou. Então disse:

–Você conhece essa floresta melhor do que eu...então... onde estamos ?

–Eu? Pra falar a verdade é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui. Achei que você sabia onde estávamos indo, por isso te segui.

–Acho que já passamos por aquela árvore ali.

–Não dá pra saber são todas iguais, devemos estar andando em círculos. Concluiu Mukuro

–Já sei um jeito rápido e fácil para sairmos daqui

–Qual? 

–Vou queimar essa floresta e... Hiei nem conseguiu acabar de falar que Mukuro logo disse:

–Não pode fazer isso, já parou pra pensar no lar de quantos yokais você vai destruir sem falar que vai arrumar problemas com o Enki.

–E desde quando você se preocupa com os outros.Pelo o que eu sei você já fez coisas muito piores que isso. Disse ele friamente.

Mukuro ficou em silencio, fui então que Hiei percebeu que não deveria ter dito isso.Passado um tempo Mukuro disse:

–Posso ter feito coisas ruins no passado mas me arrependi e tento me redimir da melhor forma possível. Tenho certeza de que você também não foi um santo.

–Meu passado não é da sua conta embora você saiba um pouco sobre ele.

É isso aí pessoal até o proximo capitulo


	2. Ou vai ou racha

Oi de novo povo... aki estou eu com mais um capitulo espero que gostem, bom vamos ao que interessa:

–**Fala**

"**Pensamento" **

(Minha intromissão na Fic)

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho como já é meio obvio não me pertence por que se pertencesse o Hiei ia ser todo meu huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu (risada malignamente maníaca do Naraku)

E por ultimo mas não menos importante: Deixem Reviews por favor ?

**Ou vai ou racha**

–Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos aqui discutindo, é melhor esperar clarear para acharmos o caminho. Disse Mukuro enquanto ia em direção a umas pedras, sentou-se então Hiei foi também.

Chegando lá ele se sentou em uma pedra em frente à Mukuro. Lá oi dois ficaram se encarando. Pra acabar com essa situação Hiei resolveu puxar assunto:

– Eu... não... deveria ter dito aquilo...

– Tudo bem esquece isso. Ela disse dando um sorriso o qual ele retribuiu com outro.

Depois disso o tempo foi passando e eles esqueceram que estavam ali perdidos e começaram a conversar descontraída-mente até que eles escutaram vozes ferozes discutindo:

– Não este aqui é o meu o seu é aquele ali!

– Por que eu tenho que ficar com o menor só porque você quer?

–Porque esse fui eu que roubei e também... A discussão deles foi interrompida por um outro yokai que aparentava ser bem mais forte que os dois:

– Seus idiotas! Parem já com isso vocês estão incomodando o chefe!

–Desculpe Senhor! Disseram os yokais

Depois de presenciar essa cena Hiei fala para Mukuro:

–São bandidos, agora vamos poder nos divertir.

–Divertir? Acho que nem isso vai dar, só estão em grupo de oito. Eu pego quatro e vc quatro.

­–Nem vai dar tempo quando você chegar lá já vão estar todos mortos. Disse Hiei correndo em direção aos bandidos.

Chegando lá foi fácil, ele empenhou sua katana e começou a cortar os bandidos sem que estes soubessem o que os atingiu, Mukuro apenas os socava e literalmente os partia ao meio. Segundos depois todos os bandidos estavam mortos.

–Viu eu disse, não deu nem pra suar. Falou Mukuro

–Não acabou ainda! Esses eram apenas reles yokais classe C ma s eu sou um de classe A! Que m dizia isso era um yokai bem gordo que apareceu de repente na frente dos dois.

–Deixa que eu cuide desse idiota. Hiei disse para Mukuro e foi logo se dirigindo ao yokai

–Não me subestime posso não ser o que aparento. O yokai gordo disse

–Você é uma bola lenta de gordura. Hiei disse isso e logo com sua katana em punhos desferiu sobre o yokai, porem o yokai foi muito mais rápido que ele desviando-se de seu golpe e ainda conseguindo fazer um corte com suas garras no rosto de Hiei que ficou sangrando.

– Seu desgraçado! Eu vou te matar! Hiei disse, segurou bem forte sua katana e usou o máximo de agilidade para aplicar um único golpe em seu oponente. Foi apenas um golpe e com este Hiei conseguiu partir o pobre yokai ao meio (bem feito quem mandou machucar o Hiei!).

–Mais que droga como eu pude deixar esse lixo me ferir? Hiei perguntou-se passando os dedos sobre a face cortada, os que saíram ensangüentados.

Mukuro que estava um pouco longe dali foi aproximando-se, quando viu o corte que estava no rosto dele aproximou-se um pouco mais, tocou o corte com a mão direita e disse:

–Aquele yokai não era grande coisa, mas conseguiu fazer um corte bem profundo no seu rosto. É melhor cuidar disso senão vai ficar marcado... 

Mukuro nem acabou de falar, pois percebeu a proximidade de seus rostos e corpos ambos ficaram vermelhos e embaraçados. Para tentar sair dessa situação Hiei ao perceber algo entre as plantas, apontou e disse:

–O que é aquilo?

Inicialmente Mukuro achou que ele estava dizendo isso apenas para mudar de assunto, mas quando olhou viu que realmente tinha algo entre os arbustos. Chegou perto para ver do que se tratava

–Acho que é uma nave. Vamos poder sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Ela disse

–Mas é muito pequena, só vai caber um de nos. Vai você eu espero amanhecer pra achar o caminho e dar um fora daqui.

–Não mesmo! Viemos parar aqui junto e vamos sair daqui também juntos! Protestou Mukuro e literalmente arrastou Hiei para a nave. Essa nave era como um carro só que com um banco só e voava.

O único banco da nave foi divido entre os dois, com Mukuro na direção, a nave decolou. Em alguns instantes eles já estavas sobre voando a floresta, de lá de cima eles puderam ver como ela era enorme e que eles estavam completamente perdidos. Hiei estava de cara emburrada (--" de novo ? Mas esse é o charme dele ) por isso Mukuro puxou assunto pra tentar deixar a viagem menos "pior" do que seria, então disse:

–Além de perdidos ainda estávamos indo na direção errada. Se continuássemos andando só conseguiríamos nos perder mais ainda.

– Hum. Foi tudo que Hiei respondeu

Desistindo de tentar 'descontrair' a viagem Mukuro calou-se.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pessoal por hoje eu fico por aki eu vou tentar postar um capitulo por semana... Espero que deixem reviews por favor ! Vcs não sabem como isso é importante

Xau……


End file.
